The present invention relates generally to a handle removably attachable to an object and, more particularly, to an object having a generally tubular cross-sectional shape, such as a portion of a handle of a children's car seat or other seat or carrier or alternatively to exercise equipment, such as a portion of a horizontal gymnastic exercise bar.
Conventional car or other seats or carriers are well known for safely and conveniently transporting a relatively young or small child, such as a baby or infant. As a child grows, it can be awkward and/or difficult for an adult or other individual to lift or move such a car seat or other seat or carrier by a handle thereof.
For example, the orientation of the handle often requires that the palm of the individual carrying the seat must be in a frontward position (toward the direction of movement) or rearward position (opposite the direction of movement). However, it is not always ergonomically natural for many individuals to carry a relatively heavy weight at their side with their palm in either of these positions. Instead, it is often more natural for an individual's palm to be positioned inwardly (i.e., approximately ninety degrees from the direction of movement). Given the length of a typical car seat, it can be difficult to carry the car seat with the individual's palm positioned inwardly because doing so often results in the car seat hitting the individual (such as in the leg).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,671,523 B1 A (Day) discloses a carrier removably attachable to at least a portion of a handle of an object. The carrier includes a first housing having a handle and a base. The handle of the first housing is rotatable with respect to the base of the first housing about a first axis. A second housing is pivotally attached to the base of the first housing by a hinge and is rotatable about a second axis which extends generally perpendicularly to the first axis. The carrier is pivotable between an open configuration in which at least a portion of the base of the first housing is at least partially separated from the second housing to receive at least a portion of a handle of an object therein and a closed configuration in which at least a portion of the base of the first housing and the second housing combine to surround the handle of the object therebetween. A fastener positioned on one of the base of the first housing and the second housing generally opposite the hinge permits the base of the first housing to be locked to the second housing in the closed configuration. The load applied by the handle of the object is uniformly distributed between the hinge and the fastener.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0173778 A1 (Wales) discloses an auxiliary handle for attachment to the shaft on tools or implements. The auxiliary handle has a handle portion, a base portion, and an attachment portion. The handle portion has a body and a grip. The body is rotatably and slidably disposed in the base portion and may be adjusted into a variety of positions and/or orientations. The base portion is rotatably connected to the attachment portion which has a first jaw and a second jaw rotatably connected to the first jaw by an adjustable hinge having an adjuster which releasably tightens the inner surface of first jaw and the second jaw around the shaft of a tool. The space between the inner surfaces of the jaws forms a passageway for receiving the shaft of the tool. Similar to the Day carrier, the load applied by the shaft of the tool to the Wales auxiliary handle is uniformly distributed between the two jaws and transmitted through the hinge to the auxiliary handle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a rotary handle releasably attachable to an object which does not subject a hinge of the handle to the load applied by an object to which the rotary handle is attached.